I'm not like you
by xXCandy333Xx
Summary: "I am over 1000 years old, I have seen worse things, done worse things, in my life than all you could ever imagine. I'm not afraid of you." Todd X OC. Planning to be a long story. NO OCC


_**(**__Hey, I hope you like my story. The Prologue is supposed to be quick, which is why there isn't much information on what happened. It is basically just a recap of my characters life before the story begins. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! __**)**__ (Also, if I get any information wrong don't be afraid to tell me because I will be more than happy to fix it.) _****

**I'm not like you.**

**Prologue:**

My life didn't have an easy beginning; I can say that without a doubt, it was filled with hate, torment, anger and betrayal. All because I was different, something created, not born, I was a freak that was despised by my own creators.  
>Like all wraith I was born in a wraith hive ship, but almost immediately I was turned upon by my wraith brothers. I didn't know why at first, I thought I was normal, a strong wraith that was feared by the whole galaxy. I'd never been so wrong in my life.<br>I was 2 years of age when I met the queen of the hive I was born, they had kept me from her, I know why they did so now.  
>She did not speak a word but instead dove into my mind, controlling my body against my will. I was in more pain than I can ever remember, fighting against her with all my strength, but I still lost.<br>I woke up I don't know how long after with no memory of my previous events. My hive not in sight and a village filled with smoke, not a single person in sight.  
>It took me days to realise that they had left me there intentionally. My queen had no desire for me, I wasn't needed.<br>Living on my own was easier than I had expected, I travelled from gate to gate picking off people far from their villages then leaving shortly after. Then one day I found something I had not expected.  
>It was my hive. It appeared to have been in battle, fire was coming from many sections and it had made a terrible crash landing destroying a large chunk of a Satian forest.<br>All inside were either dead or dying, including the queen. Natural instinct told me to take control of the ship, repair it and become queen, but I didn't.  
>I wanted this ship to burn, be completely destroyed. Searching through the control panel for something I could use for trading was when I came across a file called 'Hybrid'.<br>I didn't understand it at first, all it was about was human physiology and the manipulation of human DNA. Then finally I found something, the file on a human wraith hybrid.  
>A wraith scientist had only successfully created two, the first killed his creator and died shortly after and the final one was born without complication, Sahray. Or to put it simply, the last creation was me.<br>I fled the scene immediately. Everything I'd known was a lie; I was a freak of nature a human wraith hybrid freak. It was now clear as to why the wraith hated me so. I hated me.  
>It wasn't too long after that the wraith finally went into hibernation and I was left awake. I could no longer feed on humans as the attention was binging to draw towards me, people began noticing my presence. Instead I lived off human food; I had really only just begun to notice it sustained me.<br>Then one day I came across a village. All of the people in it appeared to have a blue shade to their skin, just like me. I could go out more openly in public, still having to cover my eyes from them as the typical green- gold would immediately notify them of what I was.  
>I made friends, got to know the people in the village and even got a job as a book keeper. I enjoyed my life there and people seemed to enjoy my being there as well. The wanting to feed upon humans had vanished near completely; I didn't see them as just a food source anymore.<br>Soon everyone I knew grew old. Many had died and the village had a new generation running the village. I was one of the few left but I had not grown old, I remained exactly the same since my creation. Everyone had already noticed. The new leaders of the village forced me to leave and never to return, they didn't want the attention on the village that they had an 'Immortal' living with them.  
>I understood why, yet it was still sad to have to leave. It was my home.<br>I could never find a home as good as the one I had once lived. Finally I found an abandoned planet, most likely because of the monster like creatures that inhabited it. There I stayed for at least 100 years. I grew lonely, and tired. My hair had faded to a white and my skin turned pink, I looked completely human yet I did not know why.  
>Being alone and unfearing people would know what I was I ventured off my planet and to another, known as the Staray. A technology advanced planet, abundant with human life. I should have never left my home planet.<br>Growing excessively week, I fed in an attempt to regain my life. I turned instantly back into the half wraith creature I had once been. Yet I felt sorrow, I had killed an innocent person, I'd done it before and I had not felt this way, I'd changed.  
>Being so clearly different I had no chance to escape the planet before I was captured. I was placed into a holding cell and before long the city had begun to get attacked.<br>Not knowing why, I was forced to stand in front of a pod of sorts, with a blue shiny cover and metallic jewels it was hard to tell that it was in fact a machine and not a chest full of riches. It dematerialised me before holding me inside its internal storage, it was there I stayed as just broken down energy for over 9 thousand years, waiting for an escape as the city around me was destroyed.

-


End file.
